


Tsugumi's Birthday

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoTsugu Series [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: The Hazawa Family rarely celebrate their birthdays, until Tsugumi dates someone who does...
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: SayoTsugu Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713499
Kudos: 45





	Tsugumi's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria/gifts).



Tsugumi never celebrated her birthday before ever since she was young. In fact, nobody in her family really did. It was probably a Hazawa family thing, since they opened a cafe, cake was a commodity to them and there was nothing special about birthdays. To them, their birthdays are just like any other day in their lives, nothing memorable to be worth celebrating for.

It doesn’t help that the Afterglow members rarely celebrate each other's birthdays too. They hung out so much that every few days already seemed like a gathering or a celebration. Although there was one time when Himari tried to convince the gang to celebrate her birthday but in the end she was ridiculed by Ran for being childish, Moca teased her about the amount of cakes she had eaten already, Tomoe suggested to go to the famous ramen restaurant to celebrate (but they do that every weekend already) and Tsugumi offered a free cake at Hazawa Coffee (which Himari already ate the day before). Ever since then, Himari never mentioned her birthday again. 

All these changed when Tsugumi started dating Sayo. 

Sayo is the type of person that cares about the small details. Whether it is in her work, her studies, her music, or of her girlfriend. She remembers Tsugumi’s favourite drink, favourite food, the day they first started dating, her favourite bath bomb, what she needs when she is sad, what she needs when there is a thunderstorm, and most importantly, she treats Tsugumi’s birthday as a huge cause for celebration. Thus, you could imagine the shock on the Afterglow member’s face when Sayo gathered them discreetly in the Hanasakigawa student council’s room (with Rinko’s permission) to discuss her plan for Tsugumi’s birthday surprise.

“Well, I know you’re new in our Afterglow clique but gotta tell ya, birthdays aren’t really a thing we do…” Tomoe chewed on a lollipop as she propped her legs on to the table, which prompted a few disapproving stares from Sayo. 

_ Gotta clean that up later... _

“Did you gather us just to talk about Tsugumi’s birthday?” Ran grumbled and crossed her arms, looking as if 10 people just pissed her off. 

“Guys, we should listen to what Sayo-san has to say! Isn’t it nice we do something for Tsugu once in a while?” Himari cried out.

“Hii-chan, you just want to eat cake~” Moca teased the pink-haired girl.

“N-No! I mean… eating a birthday cake would be nice…” Himari's voice got softer and softer as she twiddled with her fingers.

“Ahem!” Sayo cleared her throat, she stood up and glared at the members fiercely, “I’m sure this day is important for Hazawa-san and I want her to feel appreciated.”

“Well, it probably isn’t… it’s like any other day for Tsugu ya know?” Tomoe started shaking her legs causing Sayo’s frown to get deeper. She walked over to the red-head and slapped her legs off the table. Tomoe almost choked on her lollipop as she sat back upright. This move seemed to jerk the rest of the group back into reality that Sayo is actually older than them. They must admit, ever since Tsugumi started dragging Sayo to their gatherings, they have subconsciously treated Sayo as the sixth Afterglow member, thus getting more comfortable around her. Perhaps, a little too comfortable…

“What do you propose?” Ran avoided Sayo’s death glare and said in a soft voice.

“I’m not sure…” Sayo’s expression softened, “...to be truthful, I’ve never done this before for someone… that’s why I gathered you guys here.”

“Well, we also haven’t done this before...the last time I celebrated a birthday was for Ako when she was five…” Tomoe, still sitting upright, licked on the last of her lollipop, which has now melted into a tiny bead.

“We definitely need a cake…” Himari said timidly.

“About that… I got that taken care of…” Sayo blushed a little, she was planning to bake the cake herself, with some mentoring from Lisa.

“We need buns~ Like at least a hundred!” Moca raised her hand as if she was answering a question in class.

“It’s Tsugumi’s birthday, not Moca’s birthday,” Ran scowled.

“Eh? Is there a difference?”

“Where are we having the celebration?” Ran asked, clearly ignoring Moca.

“Ehhh Ran is ignoring poor Moca-chan~ Oh, what is Moca-chan gonna do?” Moca pretended to look distraught.

“I was thinking of surprising her after her work… at Hazawa Coffee.” Sayo crossed her arms and replied sternly.

‘“Hmm… we could always just have a party at Hazawa Coffee…” Tomoe suggested.

“I was thinking the same, but I would have to discuss this with Hazawa-san’s parents.” Sayo nodded.

“Ne, Sayo-san, what do you call Tsugu’s parents?” Moca lets out a sly smile.

“I call them H-Hazawa-san…”

“Then what if Tsugu and her parents are in the same room and you want to call Tsugu?”

“I would s-say Hazawa-san…” Sayo frowned and looked away, her face slightly red.

“Then how would Tsugu know-”

“I think you teased Sayo enough,” Tomoe grinned as she grabbed Moca in a friendly headlock, digging her knuckles into Moca’s head.The rest of the group laughed loudly while Sayo let out a disgruntled sigh.

\---

Tsugumi went on her day as usual. In the morning, she went to school and the day proceeded normally. There was no mention of her birthday or anybody wishing her on this special day, not that Tsugumi was expecting anyone to do that anyway. Although Moca did say some weird stuff during their mandatory lunch gathering of the Afterglow members. Something about ordering a 100 buns for her birthday…

After school, Tsugumi quickly rushed home to get ready for work. The Friday afternoon crowds are the worst. Mostly because the schools end early on Friday. Donning the signature brown apron of Hazawa Coffee, Tsugumi was practically rushing to the tables and back like an overworked bee. 

“Tsugumi, here’s table three’s big latte with no sugar, table five’s double shot espresso with milk and strawberry shortcake, and table six’s chocolate pudding and ice coffee.” Usually, Mrs Hazawa would help out at the front on Fridays, because the cafe would be overwhelmed by patrons.

“Got it!” Tsugumi nodded as she picked up the tray containing the various items expertly and moved steadily towards the tables. Although she was a little flustered, she made sure she kept a smile on her face as always. The cafe was filled with chatters and laughters as most of them were students who would patronise the cafe after their school ended.

The tea time crowd lasted for a few hours until it got a bit quieter during evening time, when the cafe was about to close for the day. 

“Tsugumi, get ready to close the cafe,” Mrs Hazawa ordered gently. It was 8pm and the last customer finally left the cafe.

“Okie!” Tsugumi started clearing up the tables and wiping down the tables. Her mother flipped the sign hanging at the door, which now said [CLOSED]. Tsugumi hummed softly to the tune of “YOLO” as she was wiping the tables and arranging the chairs.

Suddenly, the lights of the cafe were switched off, plunging the whole cafe into darkness. The only lights were the one coming in from the streetlamps outside.

“Eh?!” Tsugumi got a bit shocked as she started hollering for her mother. But there was no response.

_ “Happy birthday to you~”  _

Tsugumi turned around to see a familiar figure walking out from the kitchen, holding a birthday cake with lighted candles. The flame illuminated her teal-coloured hair and her lime green eyes.

“Sayo-san?” Tsugumi covered her mouth.

_ “Happy birthday to you~”  _

Walking behind her girlfriend were the members of Afterglow, singing in unison with Sayo and clapping along. 

“Oh my gosh… I-” Tsugumi could feel tears welling up in her eyes, “everyone…”

_ “Happy birthday to Tsugumi (Hazawa-san)~” _

Tsugumi was speechless. Tears began flowing down her cheeks involuntarily as she tried her best to wipe them away.

_ “Happy birthday to you~” _

Sayo stood in front of Tsugumi, holding the cake that she baked with Lisa during the afternoon. The icing spelled out Tsugumi’s name in yellow. 

“Make a wish,” Sayo said gently as a soft smile was on her face.

Tsugumi nodded and closed her eyes, she clasped her hands together and mouthed a few silent words. Then, she opened her eyes again and blew the candles out. As soon as she did, the lights of the cafe turned on again and the Afterglow members popped the confetti over the pair. There was a lot of cheering and clapping as Tsugumi’s parents came out from the kitchen too, staring lovingly at their precious child.

“I...I don’t know what to say…thank you so much, I really didn’t expect this…” Tsugumi stuttered. Tomoe handed her a packet of tissue as she took it gratefully, using the tissue to wipe her tears and blow her nose. Ran gave a small smile, Moca gave a thumbs up and Himari was sobbing softly.

“Why are you crying? It’s not your birthday...” Ran frowned a little as she turned to Himari.

“I-I’m happy for Tsugu!” Himari said in between sobs, which prompted a lot of giggles from the rest of the group.

“You’ve to thank the mastermind of this birthday surprise,” Tomoe grinned and nudged Sayo’s arm after she placed the cake down on to the table.

“It was nothing,” Sayo twirled her hair as she looked away, her face slightly flushed red.

“S-Sayo-san!” Tsugumi pounced forward and hugged Sayo tightly, which caused Sayo’s face to turn even redder.

“H-Hazawa-san, y-you can hug me later! L-Let’s eat the c-cake!” Sayo quickly stuttered, this was too embarrassing for her.

“Ehehe,” Tsugumi gave Sayo a quick peck on the cheeks before heading over to the cake. Just as she picked the knife up and was about to cut into the cake...

“Yayyy, Moca-chan has been waiting to taste Sayo-san’s baking for a very long time~” Moca raised her hand to her lips, smiling mischievously. Sayo shot Moca a death glare at which Moca mouthed the word “oops!” playfully.

“Eh?” Tsugumi looked up, “Sayo-san, you made this?”

Sayo nodded, still avoiding Tsugumi’s gaze.

“Sayo-san…” Tsugumi placed the knife down and jumped into Sayo’s embrace again, “thank you so much for everything you have done for me! I really really love you so much!”

Sayo could feel her entire face was about to be burned off from embarrassment. “Hazawa-” Before she can finish her sentence, Tsugumi planted her lips on Sayo's, kissing her tenderly. Sayo did not reject Tsugumi’s kiss, reciprocating passionately.

Moca cheered and clapped loudly while Himari quickly took out her phone to take a shot. Ran frowned and looked away, blushing slightly.

“Go get a room, you two!” Tomoe yelled jokingly as the rest of the group chuckled.

Sayo and Tsugumi slowly separated and pressed their foreheads together, giggling softy.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Maria. I did a lovemail for all my friends for their birthday and I feel I should do one for you too.  
> So, firstly, Happy Birthday!!! Even though it has already passed haha! I hope from now onwards, more and more people will wish you a happy birthday during your birthday! If not, you will always have me who will do so hehe ;)  
> I just want to say thank you for being my friend and being so friendly with me. I remember I was the one who started dming you first because I saw you were a Tsugumi account and you are open to rp. I was really happy and excited because I rarely find Tsugumi roleplayers before and talking to you made me realise you're indeed very similar to Tsugumi! Well, at that time, I was at a very low point of my life... and talking to you really cheered me up and got me out from that dark place.. So really, thank you. Thank you so much for replying. Thank you so much for being my friend. Even if sometimes I don't show it, I really do care a lot about you. I guess I am kinda like Sayo haha... but anyways, please take care I wish you all the best for your exams!! Hope you enjoy this fic!


End file.
